Caught RedHanded
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: Neji's caught putting something under TenTen's door and TenTen's a little nervouce about opening it up. [TenTenxNeji] [ONESHOT]


**Quick lil' oneshot I thought I'd try out. So, enjoy.**

**TenTen x Neji**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**2:00 AM- TenTen's place**

"Mmm...Neji? What time is it?" TenTen asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and held the door open for Neji who had apparently not bothered to grab his coat even though they were on opposite sides of the city.

"Im sorry TenTen, I uh, I meant to just leave this here but...uhm...well...Merry Christmas." Neji said as he thrust the present into TenTen's arms and ran off to his house. TenTen blinked and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Technically, it is Christmas...but I'm really tired. I'll open it up later." TenTen said as she set the present on the ground by her tree where the other gifts she had received were.

** 9:00 AM **

TenTen opened two present before breakfast and then stared intently at Neji's present that sat infront of her on the table while she ate. She put it on the mail table and left for volunteer work at the Soup Kitchen, her annual personal tradition.

** Noon **

TenTen could swear that the present was mocking her as she closed the door and glanced at it. Neji's handwriting scrawled on the paper as she picked the medium sized square box up.

"Maybe later." She muttered as she unwrapped another few present from the others after eating lunch. She finished before dinner and the only present was the one Neji had given her. She stared at it while eating dinner and put her dishes away. With a light sigh of defeat she carefully peeled the card off of the package using her carefully manicured nails.

_'To a Beautiful Kunoichi I've known for years:_

_Admiring from afar has been pretty hard. I've stuck to it until now though. I hoped you accept my gift and my love. But, if my love is unrequited, I will understand and step down. Please tell me your answer as soon as possible._

_All Hopes in the Air_

_Hyuuga Neji_'

TenTen gasped as she looked at the carefully folded wrapping and gently picked it up. She looked it over for any tape and found none. '_What the hell did he use, glue?_' She asked herself as she sliced a small spot open with a kunai '_The ultimate letter opener._' TenTen said holding the kunai and chuckling to herself, she took a calming breath and began to open the present but stopped and brought it with her to a chair in the living room. She put on Christmas Carols and put on the lights nad sat in the chair opening the present carefully. When she made it to the present she nearly cried.

There in a box sat a scroll she had been talking about nearly two months ago. She had told Rock Lee and Neji about a scroll that had several weapon techniques in it that she would love to study and although she had noticed a determined glint in Neji's eyes, she didn't pay much mind to it as she told them where it came from and such. Previous to the holiday Neji had been gone for two weeks and now TenTen knew why. He had gone to find the scroll. TenTen grabbed the gift she had bought Neji from the top of the refridgerator, grabbed her coat after scribbling something on a piece of paper locked the door before running to the Hyuuga household. TenTen bent down to put the present in the slot when the door opened.

"Ah! TenTen-san!" The Shy Hyuuga, Hinata, said as TenTen stood up immediatly.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-san." TenTen replied.

"Would you like me to get Neji-san?" Hinata asked.

"Uh..uhm..s-sure." TenTen replied.

"Oh! You must be cold, please come in." Hinata said as TenTen was gently tugged into the warm area. Hinata went off to find Neji and TenTen was debating whether or not to leave when Neji came walking over.

"TenTen, is-uhm- I mean did you-" Neji didn't get to finish his sentence as TenTen wrapped her hands around his neck, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him with all the passion she had been holding back all those years. Neji kissed her back, mentally doing an overly-joyed Happy Dance. A note floated through the wind and landed on the ground by the couples feet.

_'To Neji_

_You may not know it but I've loved you for the past few years and I hope that this present proves that I do love you._

_TenTen_'

The note was swept away and replaced by a piece of blue paper, the one that TenTen had written on before leaving her house.

'_You've never been one to lose, and I won't let you now. With all of my heart I love you Hyuuga, Neji, and I want to be a part of your life now and forever._

_TenTen_'

_**The End**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: Well, I hope you liked it, IDK if I do but hey, to each their own I suppose, please review if you read. Thanks.**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo**


End file.
